In computing, a cache is a component that stores data so future requests for that data can be served faster. For example, data stored in cache might be the result of an earlier computation, or the duplicate of data stored elsewhere. In general, a cache hit can occur when the requested data is found in cache, while a cache miss can occur when the requested data is not found in the cache. Cache hits are served by reading data from the cache, which typically is faster than recomputing a result or reading from a slower data store. Thus, an increase in efficiency can often be achieved by serving more requests from cache.